


Small piece of a QT AU fic that I probably won't finish

by AderaReam



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: I ain't even bein' subtle about the Author insert OC, I mean, I might write the entire story this goes with I might not, I suppose I could make it so they do have a concept of genderfluidity, Multi, Promise, a small thing for a friend, but too late now, in the long run this is actually much easier, it me guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AderaReam/pseuds/AderaReam
Summary: my friend asked for this, blame her.A short but illuminating conversation takes place between the Queen and the King's new Thief.





	

Lea looked at the Queen walking beside her.

“You think I am the one who could take his love away from you?” She shook her head slightly. Trying to keep the pity out of her voice, Lea continued. “My Queen, you jump at shadows and always look over your shoulder wondering who will be the one to take your husband’s love from you.”

“Are you saying I am a fool, then?” The Queen said, speeding up slightly. It was the only way that Lea could tell that she was more agitated than she let on. Speeding up slightly as well Lea rounded the next corner at the same time as the Queen.

“I am saying that if you want to find someone capable of obtaining the love of your husband, you are looking over the wrong shoulder.” The Queen’s hands, Irene’s hands for truly the Queen had no place in this conversation, clenched slightly as the two women made their way around yet another corner and into a sunlit corridor.

“Then what shoulder should I be looking over?” Irene snapped.

“The King’s right one.” Lea replied simply. Irene slowed down her pace considerably, and finally looked over at the woman walking beside her. She stopped completely, taking in the utter sincerity that frequently adorned the younger woman’s face and could not find a hint of a joke, but what else could it be?

Just then the King rounded the corner at the end of the hall. On the kings heels and a bit to his right, Costis rushed behind his lord as always. Illea looked over at her companion to see her stony composure back in place. In that moment, the Queen made a turn so military neat it would have made the Eeddisian Minister of War weep at it's beauty and strode purposefully down a side hall, disappearing into the dark center of the palace. Illea watched until she could no longer see the Queen. The woman sighed, hoping that everything would turn out for the best in the end, and went to stall the King and his Guard.


End file.
